ncislafandomcom-20200215-history
A.J. Chegwidden
Biography Rear Admiral Albert Jethro “A.J.” Chegwidden, JAG, USN (Ret.) is a Former U.S. Navy SEAL who then later became a Rear Admiral while also being the Judge Advocate General of The Navy in March of 1996 before Retiring from both JAG and The Navy for good in May of 2004. But never Forgetting his Roots as a U.S. Navy SEAL During his Time in the Vietnam War. Pre-Series Much of A.J.'s Background has been never Revealed although it's Presumed he was Born and Raised in Texas. While in High School, A.J. was a Talented Pitcher on his High School Baseball Team. The Cleveland Indians Drafted him but A.J. chose to accept an Appointment to the U.S. Naval Academy instead, subsequently Graduating from the Academy a Few Years Later. Once he had Graduated from the U.S. Naval Academy, A.J. went on to become a Navy SEAL and while a Member of SEAL Team 2, A.J. Served His Country with Valor and Distinction in the Vietnam War, Earning the Navy Cross and Purple Heart. After the Vietnam War A.J. was Recruited into CIA Clandestine Unit that was Formed with Intelligence Operatives from different parts of the U.S. Government. Members include The Head of the Unit & CIA Officer, Henrietta Lange, CIA Officer, Harris Keane, Navy SEAL, A.J. Chegwidden, Navy Admiral, Sterling Bridges, Navy Captain, Charles Langston, CIA Officer, Owen Granger Later Joined The Clandestine Unit. The CIA Unit was Tasked with Rescuing Intelligence Operatives with Non-Official Covers that the U.S. Government Left Behind when they backed out of Vietnam after the Vietnam War. When the Vietnam War ended (Officially & Unofficially), A.J. Transferred over to Surface Warfare, Serving Aboard Destroyers. A.J. Rose to Command an Arleigh Burke-Class Destroyer. A Cased Model Destroyer sits on the Mantel of his Office Fireplace. A.J. was also Stationed in Italy and at the Age of 24, A.J. Married a Woman Named Marcella, the Daughter of the Mayor of Naples with the Marriage Producing a Daughter, Francesca who was Born in 1972. Sometime later, the Two Divorced with Marcella Receiving Full Custody of Francesca and Marcella subsequently Married an Italian Man Named Vittorio Paretti, who was later Murdered. During the 1980s, his Career took yet another Turn as he left Surface Warfare and Went to Law School. After Graduating from Law School, A.J. quickly Rose through the Ranks and also Served as the Head of the JAG Offices in the U.S. Pacific Fleet. Following Rear Admiral Albert Bravo's Departure, A.J. was Chosen to become the New Judge Advocate General of The Navy in March 1996. NCIS Season 10 In Season Ten of NCIS, After Leroy Jethro Gibbs having been Arrested by the DOD IG Investigator, Richard Parsons, Director Vance Calls in a Favor from an Old Friend of both his and Gibbs. While trying to get Gibbs to Confess To his Crimes Parsons gets Interrupted by the Lawyer Gibbs didn’t know he had, Rear Admiral Albert Jethro “A.J.” Chegwidden, JAGC, USN (Ret.). By the end of the Episode NCIS Director Vance, DHS Division Chief Morrow, Navy Captain Wayne, Gibbs’ Lawyer Chegwidden All confronts Richard Parsons and tells him that Gibbs is no longer Under Investigation by Order of the Department of Defense, Inspector General (DOD-OIG) and is on a Special Operation for Joint Special Operations Command (JSOC). NCIS: Los Angeles Season 9 In Season Nine of NCIS: LA, Hetty got word of Keane's Survival via Dang, a Notorious Human Trafficker and High-Profile Criminal, and Secretly went to Vietnam to Investigate. After Finding him and ultimately Reconciling with each other, Dang then Revealed he had Ulterior Motives for Holding Keane and Revealing his Location: specifically, he intended to Lure Hetty out to be subject to Ransom and make himself Money, and Intended to Kill Keane afterwards. He then nearly Fed Keane to his Pet Tiger, although he ultimately relented. Afterwards, Keane was stowed away at another part of Dang's Camp, with Dang lying to Hetty by Claiming that Keane had been Killed, although his Survival was ultimately Confirmed by a Joint Operation Combining The Office of Special Projects Team as well as Hetty’s Former CIA Clandestine Unit during her Vietnam Days, with Keane and Hetty both making it out of Vietnam. Category:Navy SEALs Category:Naval Officers Category:JAG Officers